Burning
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The Gaang goes to a Fire Nation festival. They split up so they don't attract too much attention, and Katara is paired with Zuko. Is it getting really hot in here or is that just Zuko? Or Katara? Songfic to 'Burnin' Up' by The Jonas Brothers.


**This is a story inspired from the Jonas Brother's song _Burnin' Up _(I love that song :)****. So here's **_**Burning**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Burnin' Up**_**.**

"Look what we found!" Aang said excitedly. He, Sokka and Suki had just returned from getting supplies to their latest hiding place, Zuko's family's summer house on Ember Island. Zuko and Katara had been sparring, leaving the battle field steamy by the mix of hot and cold.

_  
I'm hot _

_  
You're cold _

Toph looked up from her place on the ground where she had been entertaining Momo by using earthbending to move aorund the rock he was trying to get.

"There's some kind of festival on Ember Island tomorrow," Aang said.

"The Festival of Agni," Zuko said, sitting on the steps "The Fire Festival. They have it every year."

"Firebenders having a Fire Festival," Katara said with a teasing smile, "Isn't that to much fire in one place?"

"Ha ha," Zuko said sarccasically, "It'll even out the hot air in your head." Katara stuck her tounge out at him. Even though Katara had forgiven him long ago, the two still enjoyed their playful teasing (or as Toph called it, flirting).

_  
You go around _

_  
Like you know _

_  
Who I am _

_  
But you don't _

_  
You've got me on my toes _

_I'm slippin' into the lava _

_  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under _

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter _

_  
'Cause I'm burnin' up _

_  
Burnin' up for you baby _

"We should go," Aang suggested, "It sounds like fun."

"That what you said last time you suggested we go to some Fire Nation festival," Sokka said, "And we were almost killed."

"Well it's better than sitting around here all day," Toph said, "I say we go."

"You do know it's formal," Zuko said, "As in you'll have to wear a dress or skirt Toph."

"On the other hand, what's better than lounging around all day?" Toph said quickly.

"Come on Toph, it'll be fun," said Suki.

"Me plus dress equals no fun," Toph said.

"Suki's right," Katara said, sitting next to Toph, "And we could go shopping for dresses-"

"You're not helping the case," Toph said. After a bit of arguing, the girls finaly convinced Toph to come.

**That Night**

The girls had returned about an hour ago and the guys were still waiting for them. In the distance, they could see orange, red and yellow lights and hear music.

"How long does it take them to get ready?" Zuko said with a sigh.

"Knowing my sister, we'll be waiting her for another hour," Sokka said.

"I heard that," came Katara's voice from down the hall, "And we're almost done." There was the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming down the hall. Toph and Suki stepped outside. Suki and Katara finally got Toph into a red skort lined with gold, a red spagetti strap top decorated with swirly gold designs and a pair of red flats with thin soles. Suki was wearing shimmery red side strap dress that went slightly past her knees and red sandals.

"Katara will be out soon," she said. Sokka sighed in an over exagerated way. Not a minute later, footsteps came down the hall an Katara stepped outside in an outfit that nearly made Zuko's jaw drop to the ground.

_  
C'mon girl_

_I fell (I fell)_

_  
So fast (so fast) _

_  
Can't hold myself... back _

Katara was wearing a red low cut halter dress that fell to her knees and had a black belt around her waist with a red Fire Nation insignia against a gold background and black high heeled pumps. Her hair was

done in traditional Fire Nation style for woman. Her mother's necklace was replaced by a red chocker with three stones, red, orange and yellow. Zuko let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

_  
High heels (high heels) _

_  
Red dress (red dress) _

_  
All by yourself _

_  
Gotta catch my breath! _

They made their way to the festival. It was filled with little kids running around, performers, stalls selling things and food. They agreed to split up so they wouldn't attract to much attention. Sokka immediately dragged Suki over to the food. Aang and Toph went to watch a nearby performer, leaving Zuko and Katara alone. They walked around for a while, Zuko doing his best not to stare at Katara. Was it him, or was it suddenly getting really hot.

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter _

_  
'Cause I'm burnin' up _

_  
Burnin' up for you baby  
_

Katara stopped to look at a stall selling jewlery. Zuko noticed the guy selling the jewlery, about a year or two older than Katara, staring at her with a look Zuko didn't like.

"How much is this braclet?" Katara asked, pointing at a gold charm bracelet with animals from different nations on it.

"For a pretty girl like you? Free," the guy said with a grin. Katara smiled.

"Oh, I can't," she said.

"It's no problem," he said picking up the bracelet, "Hold out your wrist." Katara did so and the boy put the bracelet around Katara's wrist. Katara smiled brightly, admiring how the gold looked against her dark skin.

"It is beautiful," she said.

"A beautiful bracelet for a beautiful girl," the guy said. Zuko rolled his eyes, letting out a loud sigh as if to remind Katara he was still there. Katara ignored him.

"Are you sure I can have it?" Katara said.

"Of course," the guy, "So what's a pretty girl like you doing her all alone?" That's it. Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped an arm around Katara's shoulders saying, "She's not alone." Then led her away.

"Thanks for the bracelet," Katara called back. Then she turned to Zuko, glaring at him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down a deserted ally.

"What was that all about?" she snapped, hands on her hips and her blue eyes blazing. They were so close in the ally that Zuko's brain seemed to fog up and all he could see was Katara right in front of him, staring him down.

_  
Walk in the room _

_  
All I can see is you _

_  
Oh, starin' me down _

"You barley knew the guy," Zuko said.

"It's was just harmless flirting," Katara said, "What are you, jealous?" Zuko fell silent. A knowing smirk spread across Katara's face.

"You _were _jealous," she said triumphantly.

"Was not," Zuko retorted.

"What was there to be jealous about?" Katara asked, "Unless..." Katara's sentence trailed off, her face slowly turning pink.

_  
I know you feel it too _

"Zuko, do you-" Katara asked, but her question was cut off by Zuko's lips on hers. Zuko didn't know what made him kiss her. Perhaps it was because they were so close in the ally. Maybe it was because of how cute she looked blushing. Maybe it was so he could answer the question he knew she was going to ask. Katara tensed at first, surprised by Zuko's action. But then she relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck as Zuko's arms found their way around her waist. The ally suddenly seemed much hotter than before, like he was slipping into lava and struggling to stay above it, to not lose himself in the haze.

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under _

_  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter _

_  
'Cause I'm burnin' up _

_  
Burnin' up for you baby _

He pinned Katara against the wall of the ally, his tounge slipping past her soft, cool lips. Katara's hands were tangled in his messy black hair. Zuko felt himself slipping deeper, letting the heat of the kiss consume him.

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under _

_  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter _

_  
'Cause I'm burnin' up _

_  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_We're burnin' up in the place tonight_

_  
Gonna sing it loud _

_  
Gonna feel it right _

_  
Get up and dance don't try and fight it _

_  
Big Rob's for real _

_  
And that's no lie _

_  
Stop, drop, and roll _

_  
And touch the floor _

_  
Keeps on burnin up _

_  
More and more _

_I got JB with me _

_  
Layin' it down _

_  
Now come on boys_

_  
Lets bring the chorus around! _

They parted after what seemed like an eternity. Katara's face was flushed a red that matched her dress. Their lips were still brushing sightly, their breaths mingling. Katara placed a hand on Zuko's cheek.

"You're hot," she whispered. Zuko smirked.

"Thanks for the compliment," he said. Katara rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I meant temperature wise," she said.

_  
I'm slippin' into the lava (Yeah)_

_  
And I'm tryin to keep from going under (Yeah)_

_  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter (Yeah come on Nick) _

_  
'Cause I'm burnin' up_

_  
Burnin' up for you baby _

_  
Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby _

Zuko just grinned and leaned in close to Katara's ear, whispering in a husky voice, "Because I'm burning up for you baby."

**That last line was just begging to be written. I hope you liked **_**Burning**_**! Please Review!**


End file.
